True Love
by shanagi95
Summary: Jill, the hard-to-notice-girl is come. She come to find someone she need, someone who will notice her, someone who is her true love. She just hope he is in the Forget-Me-Not-Valley, waiting for her. 1st fanfiction. I don't own anything! R&R! HIATUS NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, and I want to know you opinion. Please read!**

**Oh, by the way, I already changed and delete some things. After I read it again, I found how bad this story was. I hope this is better!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harvest Moon, and won't own it!**

Chapter 1

JPOV

"So this is Forget-Me-Not-Valley…" I muttered to myself, while staring at the gate of Forget-Me-Not-Valley. That's a random name for a valley, but what's my right to complain?

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. How come I don't felt the presence before? I turned around.

Someone was coming here. After I could see the stranger more than just a shadow, I gasped. He/she had a white… or rather silver hair. His/her eyes were like emerald, so green. He/she surprisingly looked nice, but that's not the problem! I didn't know if it a she or he! How could I greet him/her? What should I do to make myself looked great, or at least fine?

I tried to greet him/ her. "Hi…", "Hehe. Hello, beautiful. Walking alone at night?" he/she smirking, effectively cut me.

_How rude!_

_But I think he/she didn't mean to be rude, just didn't hear me…_

_Why are you making excuse for him/her?_

_I don't know! Why don't you leave me alone?_

The annoying 'conscience' shut up at the least, but now I notice he/ she was staring at me. His smirk still put on at his/ her face, by the way.

"Who are you?" I asked him/her, started suspicious. Was he/she just called me beautiful? What kind of game he/she playing right now? My mind already fulfilled by too many question that, I knew very well won't get an answer soon.

He/she still smirking, there was no way he/she knew that would make me annoyed right? "Hehe. I'm quite the ladies' man, and a prince of the stars." Did he/she must start every sentence with 'hehe'? But he/ she hadn't finished. "Hehe. Call me Phantom Skye."

Again, but I didn't pay any attention to that 'hehe' anymore. What had he/she said? _Phantom_ Skye? That's a ridiculous name, but that explain that I should call him by he. I tried. "Phantom… Skye…." Well, I'll give him a nick name later.

"So, _**Phantom**_ Skye, what are you doing at this midnight?" I asked him, want to know more about him, but I said the 'Phantom' with a pressure, like talking about something bad, dirty.

He frowned. "I will thank you if you said my name with a normal way, beautiful." I snickered, "So don't thank me for it, I just don't like your name, Pants." He gave a smile, but it faded when he realized something. "And what are you mean by Pants?" I rolled my eyes. "Isn't it obvious? It's your temporary nick name."

His voice got louder. "My nick name? Why would I need a nick name? Can't you just call me Phantom Skye like any other girls? And why exactly it's Pants?"

I staring at him, but he didn't notice the change in my mood. "And what exactly do you mean by any other girls, Panty?"

**Cliffhanger! I really had made my own stories, even the fact this story had a different summary than my intended first.**

**Please review so I could know will I continue this story or not. I will really appreciate the review, especially the bad because I can make a better story from that review.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there!**

**I had made the second chapter!**

**Well, I guess it's oblivious, but don't blame me!**

**You know, I'm sort a happy I had made this chapter,**

**Beside my writer blocks, I was grounded for 2 weeks- much or less…**

**Are you realized I changed the summary a bit?**

**Actually, when I had the idea, I had a thought that tell me to change the summary.**

**The story had a slight difference too, even though the first chapter don't need any changes anymore.**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 2

JPOV

_I staring at him, but he didn't notice the change in my mood. "And what exactly do you mean by any other girls, Panty?"_

He asked, "Beautiful, why are you calling me Pants?"

I gritted my teeth. If I don't know any better, I will say he **ignored** me… But I know one thing: the other didn't look at me clearly. They usually didn't hear me when I asked or said something, so no one answered it. I must do something big to make them notice my presence… And that's exactly what's going on with _Phantom _Skye- or I rather call him now, Pantsy.

I decided to answer him. "You know, Pantsy,"-"It's changed"- he frowned, I ignored him. "If it's Pants, it's Pant taken from **P**h**ant**om and y taken from Sk**y**e. I guess you must know where Pantsy come right?" He stared intensely at me, like I was something spectacular. I added, "And why I changed it, I already said temporary, haven't I?" He still stared at me.

"Stop it!"I snapped at him, "Stop staring at me," I added when I saw he raised his eyebrow. It was not like I was nervous being looked at, I just… didn't like it.

"So beautiful, may I ask you why you come here? Should I hope you want to meet me?" He sending that crooked smile, I thought that was supposed to dazzle me.

He failed.

I grinned, although I should escape from here before he asked me another question. And the way he called me frustrated me more than now.

"Well, I should be the one asked you that question, Tome. Why are you here?"

"That's not fair, lovely maiden. You shouldn't answer a question with another question."

"My name is Jill, not fair maiden. Stop call me by a name which not suit me!"

"For me, you looked like a goddess, which is why I called you beautiful. But I appreciate your effort to tell me your name, Jill."

That didn't answer anything at all.

I turned a round, ready to leave when I felt his hand caught me on my wrist. I was frozen.

_Why are you let him stop you! Leave this place you fool! You should be at the inn right now, looking for a job but you froze here with a stranger?_

_But he looked nice. He also didn't ignore me as much as the others…_

_Open you eyes already! He must be wanted something from you! What else will be the reason he talking to you in the middle of midnight!_

I forgot I came in midnight. In fact, I didn't paid any attention to it.

_Oh! Don't say you are already attracted with this man. You still have a long way to get your true love, young lady._

I couldn't argue with that one.

"Jill? Are you okay?" Obviously he concerned with the fact I froze in his grasp.

_So far so great_. I thought sarcastically. I must be looking like an idiot.

"Yes, what is it, Hoe?" He looked like he arguing with himself like myself to say something- or not.

I thought he decided to against it. "Stop calling me with that sick nickname."

I smirked. "So how could I call you? I didn't like the Phantom word."

He sighed. I know he was going to give up.

But it turned out that he making it a draw. "Call me Skye. And remember, you are the only one who can and allowed to call me that. Don't influence any other."

In my heart, I was jumping in happiness. At the out side, there was no difference.

I nodded. "Okay."

And with that, I walked toward the valley without other glances. But, I swore I hear he said, "I have a feeling we'll meet again. It's in the stars."

**How is that?**

**Please, review!**

**I really want to know your thoughts about my story, My fault,**

**And choose to continue this or not.**

**And I want to announce I had made an one-shot. I think it's pretty good, so please read it and give me your thought. I hope I could improve with you help.**

**I will update soon, and maybe another one-shot, if you review.**

**So Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again guys!**

**I had added the third chapter. What do you think about that?**

**Okay, I want to confess something to you all…**

**I'm not feeling confident with my story. Is the story good? Or it's really bad? I'm waiting for answer here…**

**Am I just be pessimistic? Help me with answer!**

**Here's the story.**

Chapter 3

_JPOV_

_I staring at him, but he didn't notice the change in my mood. "And what exactly do you mean by any other girls, Panty?"_

SPOV

I heard that question. Shit, she will hate me for sure if she know the answer no! I guessed I will just ignore her, is it okay?

I asked her, "Beautiful, why are you calling me Pants?" As if I didn't hear her question that made me stop dead in my tracks. However, I had a feeling this won't end here just like that.

I waited here for the curse that I thought I will have, but it never came. Instead, I had an answer from her.

She started her explanation. "You know, Pantsy,"-"It's changed"- I cut her, frowned in process, but she ignored me. "If it's Pants, it's Pant taken from **P**h**ant**om and y taken from Sk**y**e. I guess you must know where Pantsy come right?" I stared intensely at her. She added, "And why I changed it, I already said temporary, haven't I?"

_Yes, you have_, I thought. But I still stared at her, and she didn't like it. "Stop it!" She snapped at me, "Stop staring at me," She added when she saw I raised my eyebrow. _I know that, I just curious why you snapped at me jus because that._

"So beautiful, may I ask you why you come here? Should I hope you want to meet me?" I send her a crooked smile, trying to dazzle her though I really hope she want to meet me.

It seems I failed.

She grinned, while the other girl will blush now. Had I done something weird that make one person immune to me? Maybe yes, to my charm.

"Well, I should be the one asked you that question, Tome. Why are you here?" She called me with other annoying nick name again. Something I didn't need. But she didn't answer my question.

I shouldn't complain about my nick name too much. Maybe she will forget about it. Or maybe she just do it on purpose to make me mad. I won't give her the content. "That's not fair, lovely maiden. You shouldn't answer a question with another question."

"My name is Jill, not lovely maiden. Stop called me by a name which is not suited me!"

"For me, you looked like a goddess, which is why I called you beautiful. But I appreciate your effort to tell me your name, Jill." That's right. I never see anyone who had ponytails be so cute. Her purple eyes shining in the night, while her clothes make her look adorable…

I also know that didn't answer anything at all.

She turned a round, ready to leave when I caught her wrist. I felt she frozen.

She stayed that way for a while, and I became frightened for what had happened to her. I tried to calm my sound, and I asked her condition.

"Jill? Are you okay?" I couldn't hide my concern though.

"Yes, what is it, Hoe?" She answered normally, like she didn't do anything at all. Well, she really didn't do anything, but that's the problem… Was she really okay? Should I ask her about it?

"Stop calling me with that sick nickname." I guess I shouldn't. I wasn't her best friend. In fact, I was a stranger whom she met less than one hour. Correct my name was a more appropriate thing to do.

She smirked. "So how could I call you? I didn't like the Phantom word."

I sighed. I didn't want to give up, but she made this so hard. What should I do?

"Call me Skye. And remember, you are the only one who can and allowed to call me that. Don't influence any other." Yes. That's the right thing to say. It was right that she was the only one will called me that, if she agreed.

She showed no difference. _Of course she didn't you sick man! You were nothing for her! Why will she give any thought to you, other than what she didn't like!_

She nodded. "Okay." And with that, she walked toward the valley without other glances.

Even if I want to hold her here, I couldn't. So, I just muttered something that was real. "I have a feeling we'll meet again. It's in the stars."

**Now, I give your guys the story from Skye's Point of View.**

**How was it? Is it good? Did I do something wrong?**

**Feel free to review. I still have a long way to be your favorite, I know it. So give me a clue how to do it! After all, I'm a beginner.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I realized something after a while. I didn't add the **_**disclaimer **_**in my stories, except at the first chapter! Is it a bad thing?**

**Well, now I will add it. Maybe I won't add it anymore, it's too troublesome. I always forget about it…**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**This is the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 4

JPOV

I stared at the ceiling of the inn, replaying a scene when I met Skye. Wait, wasn't Skye a girl name?

_Don't you dare try to give him any nick name anymore. He already gave you a special nick name, and now you complain?_

_But …_

_Don't you "but" me! You know he looked nice. And he didn't say anything bad about you. He complimented you, even after you gave him many ridiculous nick name._

_It's not my fault, okay! I just … just…_

_Can't find any good word, my dear? Now, why don't you confess the truth? _

_What kind of truth? Like I find him handsome, different, attractive?_

_Yes… NO! I mean, what do you think about him?_

_I think he really ignored me at my question before._

_Which question?_

_The one asking him about the other girls… It will make him look bad if he answered it, so he ignored me. That coward….._

_Just asking him again, if you meet him again. Now, what will you do? You already booked this room, but you can't stayed here forever, you know?_

I looked around. This room was good, but my money was limited. Where could I search for job?

_Knock… Knock…_ There was someone knocked at my door. I stood up and opened the door. Outside, Ruby was standing with a tray of food.

"Good morning, Miss Jill! This is the food you ordered."

I took the food and placed it at the table. Before Ruby go, I called her.

"Ruby!"

She turned. "Yes, Miss Jill?"

"Just call me Jill. I call you Ruby, isn't I?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Excuse me, Ruby, could I asked you something?"

"What is it, Jill?"

"Actually, I wanted to know if there is any job in this village…"

Her smile grew wider, before fell. "To be honest, there is one job here, but I didn't think you will take it…"

"Why?" I became curious.

"It's a hard job. You are a traveler, right?" I nodded. "Well, this job isn't intended for a traveler. Even Nami refused it."

I already knew Nami was the other Ruby's customer. She had a red hair and a bit boyish, although I shouldn't complained.

"What is the job, Ruby?" I asked her.

"A farmer."

A farmer? If I be a farmer, I shouldn't leave this village for a while. I must taking care the animals and the crops. It was really a hard job. However, the money I could get from it…

"What do you think about it, Jill?"

"I'll get it, Ruby!" I told her.

"Are you sure? There was a contract to be signed too, you know. You won't be able to moved for at least 1 years. Except people in this village went against you…"

"I am sure! Now Ruby, please tell me the direction."

**What do you think about it? **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Oh, I made another story! Sorry I didn't update for a while. Need some space to think about my idea. Can't promise to update soon though. Just can hope…**

**Disclaimer : What make you think I own it?**

Chapter 5

JPOV

Yes! I got the job!

SPOV

I wonder what that lovely Jill doing right now. Wait! Snapped out from it! I am Phantom Thief Skye! Girls should be dreaming about me, not I dreaming about them! But Jill sure had something on her, something that made her looks really cute, lovely, breath taking, despite anything she wear. Maybe it's the fact it was hard to notice her presence, so when I noticed it, it be a surprise…

I couldn't held it much longer. I guessed I should pay Forget-Me-Not-Valley a visit soon.

RPOV

What on earth!

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" I shouted.

He came right away. Sometimes I curious, how come he could work so great even now, when his old was 52 years old? I must asked him sometimes, but not now.

"Yes Ma'am?" He called me, letting me to know his presence.

"Some thief will come tonight. You must prepare something to prevent the thief. Don't let he steal anything from us!" I gritted my teeth.

My granddaughter muttered with a so happy voice, "Thief? Is it the Phantom Thief? Oh my gosh! I heard he is a handsome man! I need to get some make up…"

It was great I heard it. I didn't need some celebration when my things stole. I snapped, "Lumina! Don't you dare trying to look at your best this night! I don't need my granddaughter to flirt with some thief! Wear comfortable clothes, we'll catch the thief!"

She nodded, looked down. I'm sure she spoke something more. ".. had bat's ear. Comfortable is revealing, right? I …"

**Like what you had seen, this chapter is short. Maybe the next chapter will too. Not sure… **


	6. Chapter 6

**At last! Chapter 6! I'm, really, really sorry for the delay. I had been busy for a while, and now I handle 2 stories! I wonder if I can handle them?**

**Disclaimer : Looks like I won't own it…**

Chapter 6

JPOV

I stared at the door. This mansion is the furthest from the farm, so I will introduce myself first! Takakura persisted I should befriend the villagers first, before I work at the farm. Although I didn't like to speak…

I tried to knock the door. I tried, because the door opened before I can lift my hand.

There, an old man stood there and smiled at me. "What can I do for you, Miss?"

I answered politely, "Oh, I'm here to introduce myself. My name is Jill, and I'm a new villager. However, I won't be here for too long." I added the last sentence quietly.

But it looked like the old man didn't hear it, because he still smiled and let me in.

"Mistress Romana still rest at her room, but you can meet with Miss Lumina. She is an energetic girl, and always believes what she wanted to believe. If she done something bad, I believe that is not done on purpose."

I nodded at his opinion about Miss Lumina. Oh God, it felt weird to call her Miss. Maybe I could ask her to just call her Lumina? Or my personal nickname if she friendly enough…

We came upstairs. There, I saw a big and luxurious door. Please, if the door looked like that, I wonder how I will react at her room?

I asked the old man. Now I realized he hadn't introduced himself.

"May I go in her room, Mr…?"

"Sebastian. Just call me Sebastian please, Miss Jill."

I smiled. "Then Sebastian, you must call me Jill too."

"If it's alright with you, I will do it, Miss Jill."

I raised my eyebrow. Then he realized his mistake. "I mean, Jill. Now, I haven't answered your question, right? You may go in if Miss Lumina approved it."

I didn't respond. Right now _Miss _Lumina sounded like an arrogant person. I just hope she wasn't like that at all. I never act well around arrogant person.

Sebastian knocked the door softly. We stood there for a while.

"Are you sure she awake, Sebastian?"

He answered. "I'm sure, Jill." Yes, that sounded so convincing. Did you have sixth sense?

_Maybe he did._

_Stop it._

_What? How could I stop his sixth sense?_

_Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I mean._

_Unfortunately, I didn't._

_Why must you appear now?_

_Because you call me?_

_How great. Do you know, I absolutely hate it when someone answered my question with another question._

_You just did it._

_And I hate it too when someone outsmarted me._

_Thank you for your compliment._

_You…_

I tried to think for a good enough response when the door opened. A small girl came out. She dressed in yellow - or was it orange? – clothes. It's another clue for her personality. Like bright, and she must be a girly girl. Who will use so much yellow? For me, it's an annoying color.

She stared at me, and looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian, who is she?"

_Whoa, so rude. It's like you aren't even here._

_Thank you for showing an obvious fact._

I didn't pay any attention at my _other mind _and tried to focus at Lumina.

"She is a new villager, Miss." His eyes flicked to me, a sign I must introduce myself, I suppose.

"My name is Jill. It's nice to meet you."

She gave me a small smile. "I'm Lumina. It's nice to meet you too."

Okay. That's okay, for a while.

"It's rare for someone to move here. May I get a reason? Just curious, you know. It's okay if you didn't answer."

"I'm like Nami, you know…" I wouldn't say it. It's hard for me to lie to her. Maybe it was because she already concerned to me? But should I say I came here to search for my true love? Everyone will laugh. Especially Sebastian, who is a man, still stood next to me.

"I understand. Do you want to come into my room?"

I surprised.

_She didn't look like a bad person. I think it is okay to take her offer._

_I know!_

"Thank you for your offer, Lumina. I think we will be a good friend."

She beamed. "I agree!"

**At the next chapter, it looks like Jill and Lumina will talked. About what, I haven't decide it yet. Sorry if this chapter has bad grammar too.**

**Actually, I wanted this chapter to contained Jill's work first, but after a while I decide this will be the best!**

**I'll try to update soon, but it could take one month or more time, so, don't be mad if I didn't update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hurray! This chapter is finished! Honestly, I don't think I will be able to update this! I think, and hope, I can update soon. I always think too much! And now I think I understand how to update soon. Just let the story flow! Even if sometime, when I think about the story, I imagine them until they ended happy, and I realized I didn't write it at all! Of course, I already forget the story line when I want to write it…**

**Disclaimer : If I own it, Skye will have more rival then now!**

Chapter 7

JPOV

The room was magnificent. I found myself staring at it before snapped from it. "Your room is amazing." I praised Lumina. She blushed.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed. "I think this room is too big for me, but my grandmother insisted. 'The best for my Lumina', she said. She is just too much, you know? But that's a grandmother for you." She sighed.

I didn't said anything to her. My own mind drifted to my grandparents. They were so demanding. Even now, I could remember how they with my mother ordered me around.

_* Flashback_

"_Pony! Come here!" As soon after that command heard, I closed my book and approached my mother._

"_What is it, mother?" I asked her politely. My voice wasn't too loud, but I didn't whisper. They always asked me to speak in a normal tone, but I knew my normal isn't normal for them._

"_Why haven't you clean the dishes? You know I hate it when my surroundings are not clean!" She exclaimed._

"_I need to do my homework first." I answered, knew I was wrong. She never thought about me. It was always about her or Dad's parents. When I was little, I never know why Dad wanted to marry her, but I understood now. There was a big chance he marry her because his parents and her parents make an engagement. I had heard a story from my Daddy before, where he ran from his house because his parents did something unforgivable. Maybe it was the engagement._

"_You need what!" She sounded horrified. I winced at her high voice. Something would happen. I knew that._

"_Mom! Dad!" She called her parents in law. They came, although slower than me. Well, that was because they don't have to worry something will happen to them like me. Last time I did it, I was covered in bruise that didn't fade until 2 weeks._

"_What happen, baby?" My grandmother asked her sweetly while sending me evil glare. She may be a great parent in law, as well as her husband, but they weren't nice grandparents._

"_This trash won't clean the dishes because of her homework! From her school! She chose her school than her family!"_

_I stiffed. I didn't mean it like that at all. But of course they believe her._

_My grandfather turned to me. His eyes burnt with hate and rage. "What! You choose your school than us!"_

_I didn't answer him. I already know he didn't need my answer. It was a _rhetorical question.

_My mother decided to chirp more information, "And she takes a while before she come! I already wait for at least a minute!"_

_I stared at the floor so my eyes wouldn't show my disbelief. Please! I lived at the second floor. Of course I needed some time to come here. She didn't like it when I crass the door, nor when I run. How could I arrived less than a minute?_

_My posture must have stiffed, because the next thing I know, my mother shoved me, hard, and I lied at the floor. I tried to sit up, but her foot prevented me before I do anything._

"_You want to tell us something?" She gave me the most peculiar look. I thought she trying to look menacing, and she failed. My grandparents didn't notice it though. Instead they smiled warmly at her. It encouraged her and she stomped her foot._

_I coughed, not expecting the act. I was lucky I haven't eat my dinner. I was sure I will vomit it if I had._

_*End of Flashback_

"Jill? Jill?" Lumina's voice pulled me from my own fantasy. Well, technically it wasn't a fantasy, it's more like memory.

I shook my head, not wanting to remember furthermore. "Yes, Lumina?" I responded.

She looked incredulous. "You have been ignoring me for 5 minutes and now you respond like nothing happened? What's going on in your pretty head?"

I cringed mentally. We had just met less than a hour and she acted like we have been a friends forever! I just… didn't feel comfortable with someone so close to me. I had never gotten a friend, this was the first time.

"I just remembered something unpleasant." I assured her. She frowned but she let it go. I thanked God for that. I wasn't ready to share my past, and I didn't think I will ever be ready.

"Anyway, Phantom Thief sent a note yesterday. It says he will come here for a visit. I don't believe it for a second though."

I snorted, but quickly I covered it with a cough. She sounded so dreamy that I couldn't believe she said she didn't believe him at all. Phantom Thief sent her a note? For a visit? I thought I will believe the fact Lumina is a boy than it.

"Phantom Thief? Who is it?" I asked her. Maybe it was right. It depended to who was the Phantom Thief. Hey, I thought I missing something here. _Phantom Thief, Phantom Thief, Phantom Thief._ I enchanted the name in my head. His first name, or alias, was the same as his. Who was he? Of course the **Phantom** Skye. And his last alias meant a person who steals something from another person.

Crap.

"Lumina, is he a thief?" I chuckled darkly. I must be insane. I started thinking about her previouus statement_. I don't believe it for a second. _Did she not believe Phantom Thief is come or the fact he come here for a visit?

"Of course he is. Isn't it obvious?" She sounded confused. My chuckle died. "The why are you happy about it?"

She sighed. "I forget you are new here. Although he never come here before, Phantom Thief is really famous here. I hear he is really handsome. Some say he is attractive, many say he is awesome. It just about his appearance though. He steals everywhere, always the important belongings."

I puzzled. If it was important, then why…

"I know what are you thinking right now. I am happy because the thing he will steal tonight is not really important. It was more to the fact he make my grandmother angry, she couldn't handle it if he can steal something from my family."

I nodded. Here, he would stole her family's pride. It was really important to her grandmother, even if some people didn't make it a problem. Then something dawned to me.

"Tonight? You mean, sometime near now?" I shrieked. I didn't want to meet anyone creepy.

She smiled. "Yes! If you are lucky, you will see him too!"

I shivered, and not in a good way. "No, thanks. I appreciate your kindness to invite me, Lumina, but I need to go now."

She pouted. "Ok, you are going to regret it though! I will seduce him tonight. Maybe he will surrender to me and we will be happy together! You know, happily ever after!"

I smiled, but my mind racing over a mile in a minute. _Happily ever after? Are you kidding? We are not in a fairy tale! This is a real life!_

A knock at the door made me jump. Yes, me, because Lumina didn't fazed with it at all. Maybe I will get used to it like her one day.

We got up and we went to the door. Lumina reached the handle and she opened the door.

**Cliffhanger! Who will appear in front of the door? I already know, but I won't tell you now!**

**I know it have been forever since the last time I update, but don't worry! I won't leave you guys alone. So don't leave alone too! I think this is the longest chapter for now!**

**I repaired the fifth chapter. Don't worry, nothing important. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm in the middle of important tests when I write this chapter. And it wasn't just some tests. It's the one we do in the end of school's year. **

**I had already written another story because some major write block in this story.**

**Disclaimer : You know I don't own it. But I'll say that we could play as anybody in the Harvest Moon if I own it. **

Chapter 8

SPOV

Today was the day I'll go to the Forget-Me-Not-Valley to steal for the first time. Don't underestimate me. I'd stolen in more towns that you'll expect. But I always observed the structure of the town first. There was no way I'll go to steal something without any preparation. It was like commit suicide!

I knew that old woman had prepared something for me there. But I didn't know what it was. What will be the fun if I know everything?

I'd arrive in the mansion. It was big, but I'd seen bigger building and remembered the structure. This will be a piece of cake. And after that the Lumina girl will go crazy about me. Hopefully she'll talk about me with Jill. That will change her opinion about me. I wasn't any girl. I was a man! A gentleman.

**Well, will he be the one appear in front of the door? Looks like he forgets about the fact if Lumina talks to Jill about him, Jill will know about his occupation.**

**After the longest chapter before, now I give you guys an extra short chapter. I'll try to update soon. The fastest will be a week after this chapter.**

**Feel free to review! But it would be better if you comment something. I'd seen the amount of people that read this story and review it. But I didn't complain. It was your rights because I also take my time to update…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I-i… will… rest for… umph weeks. Do-don't… leave me…. I… don't w-want… to… do… i-it… But…, I.. need… t-to take… a… break… (faint)**

**Disclaimer : Y-you… had… kn-known… that I… didn't own… HM. D-do… you… need… some… reassurance…? **

Chapter 9

JPOV

In front of Lumina and me, there stood Romana.

"Lumina, dear," she said, "Have you prepared?"

I furrowed my eye brows. It looked like she noticed it because for a moment her attention moved to me.

"And who is this? Lumina, do you mind to introduce your friend to me?"

Lumina glanced at me, then replied. "No grandmother, I don't mind. This is Jill. Jill, this is my grandmother. Her name is Romana."

"Nice to meet you." I nodded at Romana.

"The pleasure is all mine." She replied.

Then I asked her something that had bugged in my mind. "If you don't mind, may I ask you what do you mean by prepared? Madam?"

_Madam _Romana gave me a small laugh. "Oh, dear, please call me Romana. Today I will catch the damn thief, and Lumina said she had prepared something in order to do it."

It was funny how she could say something bad and still sounded so elegant.

"Catch him? How will you do it?"

"Oh, just some trap here and there. Jill, the thief will come soon. Do you want to join us?"

_So great of you, ask us to catch thief like invite us to a party._

_Shuush! I'm sure she just want to be polite._

_If this is how you be polite, I'll puke._

I ignored the disgusting sound my 'inner mind' made and focused to Romana.

"You're so kind, but I must be going right now."

"It's okay. Be careful at your journey."

_Journey? Journey? I…_

I tuned out the voice. It wasn't like I need to hear her talking.

***Time skip**

I stepped out from the mansion. This was really a small village. It was a bit dark here…

Somebody followed me, I could sense him. This was like the first time I come here, which was… yesterday.

"What do you want from me?" I asked the stranger, turned my body in process.

Clearly the stalker didn't expect me to do it because he stumbled a little. And then his body was seen.

.

.

Nome?

"Nome? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

The silver haired guy glared at me. "Who do you call Nome? I am Phantom Skye!"

.

"I mean, we have met again, beautiful. I know this is a fate."

"Don't give me that bullshit. What are you doing here, Phe?"

"What's going on in your mind? First Nome, now Phe! Is there any good name in your mind?"

"Now it's more like you. And I think I like Phe. Now Phe, answer my question."

He sighed. "Is there any possibilities to change your mind?"

"Nope."

"Well, I was working before you appe…"

"Hey! Aren't you that famous thief who warns his victims ahead of time?" A girls voice cut him.

Phe and me glanced at the intruder. Lumina.

"Hehe. Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. I'm about to jet out." He winked at me.

_He tried to maintain his popularity from my point of view._

Once again I ignored her and focused to Lumina and Phe. Lumina panted, while Phe started walking.

"Wait right there!" Lumina shouted. I almost rolled my eyes. Which thief had ever waited when we asked him to?

Clearly it was Phe.

"Hehe. Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." In his 'business mode', he flirted with Lumina. In front of me.

Well, I didn't care about him anyway. And now, after I had known that he was a thief, who will eat his act?

Lumina.

"What a smooth talker..." I had underestimated him. Obviously he had used all of his skill to create his charm. And he made it so his _job _will be easier. It'll be useful for Lumina's kind.

"Hehe. Call me Phantom Skye."

"Phantom Skye..." Lumina sighed _his _name _dreamily_.

_Huh? He give his name to the girl that easy?_

_I think that isn't his real name. He is a thief, and even if he says it is his life, no one can live as a thief 24 hours everyday._

_Then he had lied to you. _The inner mind stated simply.

I leave those idiot alone after I heard that last comment.

**Ni-ninth… chapter…. Fe-feedbacks… are always… welcomed…. H-hope… you guys… enjoy this… c-ch-chapter….(stop breathing)**


	10. AN

Hello, here is shanagi95.

Maybe some of you guys had read my stories, and noticed the AN I had put in some of them. This AN just make it official.

Starting from today, I will go into semi-hiatus. That means no update and new stories from me unless I really have time to do it, or feel like it. For the next few months, I'll be very busy. That's the sole reason I'm doing this.

Maybe I'll read some stories and review it, or adding new favorites or alerts. But no promise. Only when I have the time. That probably means 2 days a week, more or less.

The only exception is for my beta-career though. Since I feel that I am not a very busy beta, I will continue beta'ing the people that had agreed about I as their beta.

Other than that, you guys won't see me in FFnet everyday. Well, that's all. I think you guys can expect me by the end of the year at most though, that means at least 11 months of me semi-hiatus.

When I'm back, I think I'll do a inspection of my stories, whether I'll continue it or abandon it, or even delete it. I hope you guys will support my decision. I have a poll in my profile about the stories you think I should continue.

Thank you for everything. I hope I'll see you soon.

**shanagi95**


End file.
